A semiconductor device (or may be referred to as a semiconductor element, component, apparatus, and so on) may include a semiconductor body and one or more electrodes. For example, materials mainly used in the semiconductor body may be silicon or silicon carbide (SiC).
The semiconductor device may be, for instance, a diode or a transistor such as an IGFET (Insulated Gate Field Effect Transistor), a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) or an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), and so on.
In general, during a production of the semiconductor device, a plurality of semiconductor devices may be fabricated in a semiconductor wafer, street trenches are formed within the semiconductor wafer and between some or all of the semiconductor devices. Then a dielectric skeleton structure is formed and at least partially covers at least some of the semiconductor devices while substantially filling the street trenches.
Then the semiconductor wafer can be thinned, using the dielectric skeleton structure for mechanical support and stabilization. Thinning proceeds until the dielectric skeleton structure is exposed at a backside of the thinned semiconductor wafer, resulting in formation of multiple ultra-thin semiconductor components each including at least one of the semiconductor devices in the semiconductor wafer.
Then the ultra-thin semiconductor components may be separated by cutting through the dielectric skeleton structure, rather than by cutting through the semiconductor material of the semiconductor wafer.
Reference document 1: US2017/0069578A1.
This section introduces aspects that may facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.